Final Thoughts
by noflowerinmyhair
Summary: A series of short 100 word more or less drabbles from the perspective of each of the main characters after their final battles. Maybe more to come. Light Zutara undertones.


This is a series of around 100 word drabbles. It goes through each of the characters (plus a few extra) and what they're feeling and thinking just after their final battle. For Aang that's the fight with the fire Lord, for Katara and Zuko that's the agni kai with Azula, and for everybody else that's some near death experiences with airship hijacking.

Enjoy!

* * *

If anything happened to his sister, Sokka was going to kill Zuko.

In fact, he would kill the whole royal family, because it was _their entire_ _fault_ they were in this miss to begin with.

Well…fixed mess now. But it was a mess a couple of minutes ago.

But anyway: he was going to kill Zuko if a single hair on Katara's head had been singed.

And after he got done with the killing-Zuko business he would propose to Suki because he was feeling on top of the world right now so why the hell not?

The war is over.

* * *

Toph was feeling very blasé about her brush with death. Even by her standards she surprised herself with how unconcerned she felt.

She was not looking forward to riding the eel hound all the way to the Fire Nation royal palace with the complaining Fire Lord bouncing on the back. She toyed with the idea of knocking him out, but knew Twinkletoes wouldn't let her get anywhere near him for fear of her 'finishing the job'.

She wished she could kill that guy, she wished so much that Sparky didn't have to deal with his father. The want to kill Ozai was certainly not ladylike, and the desire shouldn't have come from a child like her.

But she didn't care.

* * *

Suki felt _great_.

Even being told her nickname attempts sucked couldn't dampen _her_ spirit. She had just lived through falling off an airship, and was completely exhilarated by adrenaline from her near miss with the Spirit World. She wanted to grab Sokka and kiss him, and would have except for she felt weird about it when the creepy ex-Fire Lord/Phoenix King - or whatever it was he called himself these days – was staring at her.

Suki _really _wished he would stop staring at her. It was creeping her out and bringing down her fantastic mood. She didn't have her fans with her, something she lamented, but she could still give him a nice broken nose. It would go with his new 'prison-for-life' thing he would have going soon.

Before Aang even knew what was happening Suki's fist flew and blood spurted from the until-seconds-ago aristocratic nose.

Suki felt fantastic again.

* * *

Aang was triumphant.

He had defeated the Fire Lord with killing him, when everyone said that he had to go against his teachings and mindlessly murder, he had found away. He had proved to them all that he could be Aang _and _the Avatar. Nobody would question his authority on matters like these anymore!

But he seriously hoped there were no other matters quite like these. He'd had enough of matters like these for a lifetime.

Aang wonders if Katara is alright, and immediately mobilizes everyone so they can get to her as soon as possible. He had been told that she and Zuko were at the palace, contesting Azula's claim to the throne.

Zuko becoming the Fire Lord was an odd thought. Odd, but not bad.

Things were going to get a lot better.

* * *

Ozai was _super_ annoyed.

He had never been this annoyed in his entire life. Not even when his son had spoken to him so disrespectfully on the Day of the Black Sun.

His bending was _supposedly_ taken away. Ha ha, great party trick, very flashy and impressive. But he knew about chi-blocking and he wasn't about to let himself go completely insane over his temporary loss of bending. Once he got his bending back he would kill all of these stupid children who dared fight him and keep the Avatar alive but thoroughly tortured. Azula would make sure that the Avatar died of old age when he was gone.

Ozai leered at the teenage girl with the short hair.

Maybe he'd keep her around a bit.

* * *

The eel hound was _not_ amused.

It was ready for a nice long nap when there had been suddenly lots of fire and crashes and explosions.

The eel hound did _not_ just run as fast as it could just to start dodging pieces of shrapnel.

And now the four children wanted to saddle him with a prisoner and ride some more.

He better get a _lot_ of time off after this nonsense.

* * *

Zuko felt weird. _Really_ weird.

His chest felt like it had been used to cook on. Which was weird. Why wouldn't Katara just use some wood?

He touched his chest. It was gooey.

Zuko giggled at using a word like _gooey_.

_Goooooooooey_.

His gooey chest made him tired. _Really_ tired.

_You should rest. A man needs his rest_.

Zuko smiled and closed his eyes; a cool blackness like Katara's healing water encased him.

* * *

Katara was freaking out.

Freaking out was the understatement of the century really, but she couldn't think of a more eloquent way to put it.

Zuko didn't have a heartbeat. Zuko had giggled when she had first gotten over here.

That meant that his lightning burn was definitely fatal, because if he didn't die from that then he would die from embarrassment.

Katara tried healing the surface wound, but that wouldn't restart his heart.

_What do I do? What do I do?_

Her training at the North Pole didn't prepare her for this. It was common knowledge that Healers couldn't heal things on the inside without the proper herbs.

Or bloodbending.

It was the only way, but there was no moon out tonight. She had to try.

She blacked out from the effort, but not before Zuko thanked her (because he was _alive!_) and she thanked him.

_Then _she blacked out.

* * *

Azula's worst nightmares were coming true right in front of her.

She was chained up by a water peasant - who his brother was no doubt in love with, her brother was still _living_ – not part of the plan, her mother was standing in front of her telling her she deserved this because she was a monster – which meant she was going crazy.

Which proved Zuko right, which Azula hated more than anything. He'd always told her she was crazy, and he was right. She wished that stupid waterbender had been killed in a raid like she was supposed to be. If she was then Zuko would never have betrayed her, or if he had he would be _dead_.

When the waterbender fell on top of her brother she smirked – she had no idea what was in store for her with Zuko.

* * *

Appa was not impressed with the intelligence of the preachy waterbender or the solemn firebender who scowled far too much for one so young.

Appa hated fire; they knew that much even if they didn't know all of what happened while he was gone. So who in their right minds would fly him into the Fire Nation Caldera to witness an Agni kai during a comet that made fire _bigger_?

Needless to say, Appa hightailed it outta there immediately after the unlikely pair got off.

Now he was flying back towards the Earth Kingdom – where there would be much less fire – and kept on the lookout for his very favorite person in the whole wide world.

* * *

**A/N:** So how did you like it? Favorite drabble? I loved writing all of them, it was fun :) A nice break from the solemnity of Time Changes at the moment.

I'll be happy to take any requests if you liked these! Also, tell me if I missed anybody. I'm _pretty_ sure I got all of the Gaang and who they fought (plus Eel Hound and Appa).

There might be a part two if I feel that I want to do Iroh and the White Lotus people. We'll see.

Love,

noflowerinmyhair


End file.
